Blowers are commonly used in appliances such as hand dryers and vacuum cleaners to provide airflow. A typical blower includes a housing with a motor, diffuser and impeller mounted therein. The impeller and the motor are respectively disposed at opposite sides of the diffuser. The motor rotates the impeller to produce the airflow. The airflow enters an air inlet of the impeller via an inlet of the housing. The diffuser guides the airflow from the impeller to the motor side where the air escapes through an outlet of the housing.
The design of the diffuser is of critical importance because it directly affects the efficiency of the blower. High efficiency diffusers can increase the amount of airflow or reduce the power consumed to provide the same amount of airflow.
Thus, there is a desire for a diffuser for a blower that can increase the efficiency of the blower.